User talk:Riolu617
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Paladin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ludicrine (talk) 21:15, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Prize Pet Zircon Sawblade Walker (♂): Attacks with a laser . ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 01:30, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Dang it, Ethan Dang it Ethan, Riolu is not getting Unbanned. Evar. This account is fine, and if I login as you again I'm getting kicked out of fanball, and maybe wikia itself, FOREVER. CHASE248Talk Welcome (1) Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Riolu617 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DMSwordsmaster (talk) 15:41, February 9, 2014 (UTC) (...) You won't ever be able to use this account ever. I banned it indefinitely. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 16:42, February 9, 2014 (UTC) PS u unban me right now. I am not using ECP617 anymore. Unless im telling u to unban me for then millionth time -riolu617 and u are offending me and my right -riolu617 Ok. You're getting banned forever. You just removed your last chance to use this account. Why? Because right now you're planning to bully me. How ironical. What you're doing is basically first making a suckpuppet, then trying to bully someone. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 20:05, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Dang it Ethan ECP617 was created first, which means ECP617 is primary. Riolu617 was made because I went into ECP617, and it's second so it's actually the sockpuppet. Poisonshot is not being stubborn. You are. You will never be unbanned on this account since he is the sockpuppet, just stay on ECP617 from now on. If I get caught, i'll have to leave forever. Do you not understand that? CHASE248Talk I don't trust u -riolu617 My god bro, DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I WOULD ENJOY BANNING MYSELF FROM FANBALL FOREVER?! CHASE248Talk if u wouldn't enjoy being banned forever why did you do it in the first place? -riolu617 and PS u didn't take away my last chance, u didn't give me more than one. actually, you gave me 0 -riolu617 You were acting annoying and when we tried to tell you something, you wouldn't listen. CHASE248Talk didn't answer my question -riolu617 I gave you many chances we were yelling at you to listen, but NO YOU DIDN'T CARE. I have you at least 10! CHASE248Talk ...................................................... -riolu617 You have nothing to say because you know I'm right. CHASE248Talk im waiting for an answer, not because I think ur right, because u aren't -riolu617 I gave you the awnser that I gave you chances. CHASE248Talk not the answer. if u would be banned forever, why aren't u banned right now? -riolu617 I basically had a lawyer to save me, if it wasn't for sam and PS, I would have been dead meat. CHASE248Talk Y'r all fine now Heard about what happened. Chase is banned and reported, sockpuppets included, on here and Roblox. You're unblocked. What happened between you and PS was, as I understand it, a whole bunch of lacking-knowledge in protocols and situations. In the past, we've had users own "sockpuppets", or extra accounts, for purposes such as vandalism, bypassing blocks, and general tomfoolery. Wikia does not allow sockpuppets, but they do allow users to "retire" their accounts and switch to another so long as it doesn't interfere with any punishments that may be in place. If you're concerned that Chase knows your password and the like, you're free to move accounts so long as you don't use ECP again. Your pets and everything can move over if you'd like. If you're still worried about the incident, just know that the Roblox community consists mostly of preteens and young teenagers. It's pretty much a zero percent chance that anyone was paying attention to that info, or if they were, they aren't planning on doing anything stupid about it. If you get any more flack from Chase, just tell me. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 23:29, February 9, 2014 (UTC) I think there's actually a few lies here. As far Chase know didn't release all that info about ethan. Also he's getting a bit suicidal, since FB was like his entire life. So yeah, what I'll ask you is to make the ban less long, like, make it last a entire week, after that give him another chance. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 00:13, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry for what I did earlier. The reason I banned you was because you we're irritating. Otherwise, I also through you were sockpuppeting in a bad way, and I didn't knew you could switch account, so as a sorry, I'll give you a gift pet! Here's Thinderm, the Thinder Germ. It can paralyz others by infecting them. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 13:53, February 10, 2014 (UTC) It's ok Poisonshot. I accept your apology, and thank you for it. Also, thanks for the pet. -Ethan Ban. You have been banned from chat for 1 hour, due to continuous, un-ending annoyance of users in the chat, including myself, over inconsequential bullshit, such as being killed in a stupid fucking game. GROW THE FUCK UP. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:39, February 15, 2014 (UTC) no.you grow up and find something better to do than buly me -ethan I'm honestly happy you've been banned, because honestly you were by far the most annoying user on the wiki. Hell, you were even more annoying than me at my first wikia days. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 11:37, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :It escalated... Quickly, to say the least. I'll say this. While I do not, under any circumstances, agree with Chase's own actions, I understand perfectly why he got so fucking mad at this guy. This guy is basically, according to LD, Harold/Haru-Luka JR. He thinks he's a golden angel who can do no wrong, all because he (thinks he) was wronged. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:29, February 15, 2014 (UTC)